Reality TV
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Based upon spoilers. Guess which ones. Breaking the wall.


Reality TV

By: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: Based upon spoilers. Guess which ones.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Wish I did. Mean no harm to anyone in this story or real life. Just like the movies. It's a movie. Make believe. REVIEWS WELCOME.

REALITY TV

Sam and Dean looked at each other over the unknown table. Eyes searching their new surrounding. A standard trailer. Cloths strewn about. Movies stacked in front of the tv. Piles of papers about. The table before them covered in papers and a candle.

"What the hell?" Dean spoke.

"Where are we?" Dean shrugged to answer Sam's question. Both startled at a knocking on the trailer door.

"Jensen?" Somebody called. Dean and Sam stared at each other. Panicked. _Who the hell is Jensen? And what kind of name is that?_ The knock continued. "I know you guys are in there." Knocking again. "I saw you both go in." There was a pause. "Fine if you get in trouble don't come crawling to me. I warned you." The figure walked away.

"What kind of a name is Jensen?" Sam shrugged this time. Going to the door he opened it. Then shut it." Dude you have any idea where we are?"

"Um, not where we were." Dean got up at that. Heading toward the door he poked his head out.

Outside was a line of trailers and tents and a warehouse. Where the hell are we? A person walked by with a stack of papers followed by a man carrying a ton of wires.

"Hey Jensen." The two men acknowledged Dean. Dean raised a hand

"Hey." The two smiled back. Dean went back inside the trailer. Turning to Sam.

"Um Sam. I'm Jensen."

"Um, no. You're Dean."

"Yeah I know that but I'm this Jensen person."

"So what is going on?"

"Don't know?" but they are going to find out.

R: TV: 1

Dean and Sam roamed the set. Looking around. People acknowledging them. Sam learned his persona is Jared. They remained calm. Walking around. Trying to blend in. Remain calm. Commotion caught their attention. Moving quickly to watch.

5 men in suites were closing in on two people. One in a evening gown. The other in a trench coat. A man they knew. The suits converged on the two. Dean made a move to help. But Sam stopped him. He watched as the two held off the figures. Dancing around each other. The girl flipping over the man in the trench coat. Then moving around and under. Striking them all down. But then another guy comes in moving forward toward the girl. But the trench coat flips over her. Taking the blow. She twirls and does a final death blow on the final attacker. Then turns to her comrade. They both smile helping him up. Throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Someone claps getting their attention. Everyone standing.

Dean and Sam making their way over to the trench coat man.

"Hey," Dean said. Being safe and not presuming the man is who they hope it is.

"Hey guys." He looks over at them. Same face and piercing eyes. Smiling wide. Huffing from exertion.

"Hey," Sam added.

"Misha," the girl called in the evening gown. She came over. "Hey guys." The girl is all done up looking ready for prom. Misha, the man in the trench coat. The man who plays their angel looks to the girl. "They want us on set."

"They"re ready for us?" A sense of disbelief.

"Yup."

"About time." Misha huffed. But looked at them. Tilting his head with a smile. "What up guys?" Dean and Sam stared at each other. Then back to the other two. Dean shrugged.

"Okay, um, Misha. Where are we?"

"Um," he looked at them both. Wondering if this is some elaborate prank. "On set." Dean rolls his eyes.

"On set where?"

"Did you guys hit your head or something?"

"Or something." Dean grunted. A woman came over holding a bag of fake blood in hand. Misha cringed.

"I hope they changed the mixture on this batch. I am not trying to tell my wife what that red mess is again." Dean looked over at Sam.

"You're wife?" Sam asked. Misha looked at them like they had fallen off the short bus.

"Um yeah. You guys okay."

"Yeah, just um."

"You didn't..." Misha did a Castiel sigh. Staring a Castiel look at them. Sighing again. He looked over to the girl. "Laura." He called. She turned around and stumbled. She leaned over taking off her heels. Swearing under her breath about the invertors of heels. Dean smirks at the view he is getting. Sam smacked him. She then came over. "You owe me 5 dollars." Misha declared.

"They didn't." she hands her shoes to Sam. Sam looks at them. Dean smirks. The girl reaches down into her bra and pulls out a five. Handing it over.

"You knew they were going to do it." Misha affirmed. At how prepared the girl is.

"We left them alone. Practically dared them to." Misha shrugged. Dean and Sam stared at the others.

"Dared us to what?"

"Fan mail." He spoke. And was going to elaborate more when a man came over holding a hand to his ear and shouting back to whomever is on the other line of the connection. She came over agitated. She looked at Sam and Dean.

"Where the hell have you been? They are waiting for you on set." She turned to Misha and Laura. "And you two need to film you're fight." Everyone sighed.

"Ok, see you guys later." The two groups went their separate ways. Laura grabbing back her painful shoes with a huff. Sam leaned over to talk to Dean.

"So who do you think the girl is going to play?"

"Whomever she is. She's on our side." Sam claps him on the back. They move through a bunch of trailers to where there are three Impala's sitting. Dean's jaw drops. He runs over. His hands running along the hoods. Sam just stands there. Watching his brother drool. Three pristine babies. There saw more at the convention. But this. Sam moved along as well. Finally figuring out that they had taken Chuck's books. And transitioned them into a tv series.

A person came over with a script in hand.

"Hey guys. We are just doing some driving shots today. Misha and Laura are filming the big guns. But if they finish early they want to do the dinner scene."

"Dinner scene?" Sam asked. The woman huffed.

"You have read the script."

"He misplaced them." Dean answered. She looked at them.

"Typical." She handed hers over. "I want this back." She pointed to the last car. "Get in." Dean went over plunking himself inside the girl. Feeling her vibe. She felt so right. But she wasn't his. He looked to his left seeing her duplicated two more times. This is not his girl. But he would make the sacrifice. He revved the engine.

Sam beside him began to speed read through the script.

Dean drove around the block coming down the street. One of the back lots with set houses.

"So?" Dean asked after his 5th time around the block.

"Ok, um. Wow. We're tracking a fire starter. When Ramiel arrives with an injured Castiel." Dean looks to Sam. Remembering the fight scene they saw them rehearsing. And the bag of blood they were going to place on Misha. Sam stares at Dean. Knowing how much the angel met to him. To them. "We, um. Help protect Cas while she has to go off because a major battle is starting. Leaving Cas in our care. We take turns. But he heals fast but still slightly lacking. He helps us get the fire starter. We finish up the day. Where Ramiel is waiting for us in our motel room. Her gown shredded. Blood everywhere. A sword in hand. All she says is '_We lost the 9__th__ legion.'" _Then fade to black." Dean humph. Not liking the cliffhanger. But stops his car on a dime. His eyes catching Misha running through the trailers. Phone glued to his ear. An assistant following catching his costume as he takes it off. Dean hops out of the car. Making a beeline to Misha. Misha tosses his bloodied jackets to the assistant. As Laura comes from another direction with a t-shirt jeans and a pair of sneakers. Misha quickly puts on the cloths. She gives a brief hug and Misha is off.

Dean comes over to stand beside Laura. She looks them over.

"West is sick." She states beginning to head off to get changed. Sam and Dean move in to catch up.

"West is sick?" Sam asks. She nods. Handing over the bloodied shirt to the assistant. The one she had grabbed from Misha in the scurry of clothes changing. The assistant runs them back to costumes.

"Who's West?" Dean asks. Laura stops, turning to them. Anger in her eyes.

"Who's West? West is his son. His 5 month old son." She began to storm off but stopped. Sighing she turned around to face them. Tilting her head in angel fashion she stared at the boys. "What's my last name?"

"Um," the brothers looked from one another.

"Where did we first meet?'

"On set." Dean spoke. She smirked at that. For that was true. She looked around the area then back to the brothers.

"Who is my character?"

"Ramiel." Sam supplied. She tilted her head the other way. Implying him to continue. "Um you're an angel." Sam trying to maintain. Wondering if his answers are correct or not. Knowing the two facts he supplied to be true.

"You're fighting along side Cas." She looked to Dean.

"You speak that as if you are Dean. But those are no brainers. Do you want me to fill it in for you? Cause if this is some elaborate joke I'm gone."

"We're not joking about whatever you think we're joking about." She smirked. Turning she lead them to the trailer they started their day in. She moves around the trailer with familiarity. Looking for something. The brothers watched as she turned through piles.

"What re you looking for?"

"The letter Misha and I made a bet over." They both shrugged taking a seat. She watched them sit down. Seeing Jared and Jensen play these brothers so well but. The nag in the corner of her mind. She stopped to take a seat. "Ok guys enlighten me and I shall enlighten you." Sam smiled.

"Um I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." She smiled. Like she didn't know that. But motioned for him to continue. She would play along for now. "Well, where should I start?"

"That was a relative good start. Misha would have a quick witted reply. But sorry not my field." She leaned back. "Okay tell me what you were up to right now?"

"We were tracking down a case of animal attacks."

"The werecats."

"So you've done this?"

"Yes. You guys did. My character came in two episodes after that."

"And you're character?"

"Ramiel. An angel. An archangel. Who's kinda forced to chose a side. Cas convinced her to join his. Now fighting together. But the war is major tough and we're losing badly. Castiel is breaking with each lose." She sighs as if the characters are real. And since two of them are in front of her. Her heart felt more now for her character and the others.

"So what happens before we meet you?"

"What's the dinner scene?" the brothers ask questions simultaneously.

"You saved children from a hallow that eats them by luring them in with candy. And someone was using Artemis' bow for conception but ended up backfiring causing miscarriages. Another one, then my coming and we drag your asses upstairs in an upcoming one. Needing your help. And then I believe my character dies."

"Ramiel dies."

"Women don't last long on this show. Just ask Jared's wife."

"My wife?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, um she played Ruby." She looked at them both a question of which version. "The one you killed after Lilith." They both nodded. She is hot. Dean elbow nudged Sam. Sam looked disgruntled. He had broken the last seal on her words it would end. Not for it to continue.

"So am I married?"

"Yes. All attached with million of fan girls out there pawing over you."

"Yeah and slashiness in fan fiction."

"Oh yeah." Laura slipped out of her shoes opening their refrigerator. Tossing them each a bottle of water. Dean stared at it wishing it was a beer. She smiled. Knowing that they could all use a drink about now. But needing a clear head.

"So now what?"

"We find that fan letter with the spell and hopefully get you guys switched."

"So you believe us?" she shrugs. Picking up a pile. She thinks it could be a joke but the spell looked genuine. Dean huffed waving some letters.

"Wait they did a spell from a fan."

"Yeah."

"Idiots."

"Actors." She countered Dean's comment. Dean huffed picking up some fan letters.

"First a book series. Then a convention. Now a tv series." He huffs tossing some aside. Sam smirked.

"At least it's not one of those bad Syfy movies." Laura snorted to Sam's comment. They both looked at her. She waved a hand shaking her head. Laughing at how their costar starred in one.

"Never mind." She continued to look for the letter.

R: TV: 2

The group had looked through practically all of them.

"This is pointless." Dean spoke. His coming upon Laura who is sitting in front of a laptop watching something. He nudges Sam. Sam looked from the letters to the actress. He shrugged having no clue what she is up to. She closed the laptop and stood.

"I'll be right back." She ran out of the trailer with a list in her hand.

"Wonder what that was about?" Sam spoke as his brother stood going to the fridge. Finding what he really wanted earlier there.

"Jackpot." Dean grabbed two bottles of beer. Tossing one to Sam. Sam got up and began to explore the trailer. The two are in Jensen's trailer. On a wall was a corkboard covered in pictures and drawling. Post its for things to remember. Smiling at the wedding picture on the counter top. A stack of scripts beside it. Sam picked one up and began to flip through it. It was one of their past adventures. Then several Supernatural books not written by Chuck. Books based more on this TV verse. Moving around the place they both noticed how homey it is. Then Sam found the piece of the resistance.

Turning on the tv he slid in the first disk of the box set of season one of Supernatural. Pushing play he sat back to watch his life unfold on screen. Dean followed suite. Watching their life. Their sacrifices reproduced for thousands to see. Thousands of people to sympathize for them. To feel their pain. See that life is not all sunshine and lollipops. And to see the love of bothers. Brothers through thick and thin. No matter what. They are family. And family is all you need.

R: TV: 3

Laura arrived several disk in. The brothers basically skimming over the story. Stopping on the parts they had to discover on their own. And other things they were deprived of. Especially the final battle between Uriel and Castiel. And things that obviously they weren't there to witness. Especially Dad's deal.

She set down her collection of items.

"What is all this?"

"Well since we can't find the letter. And you guys are the real deal. Then obviously someone else is real." She began to pour contents into a bowl.

"Okay, so what are you doing?"

"Summoning Castiel." She shrugged like it is a no brainer. "I don't know if he will come while you are here. So why not summon him here to figure it out."

"How do you know how to do this?"

"Homework." She lifted a season set. "I watched the show."

"Oh." She went about to perform the ritual. The brothers watched as she did it to perfection. As she should since she is an actress. And need to remember everything. Really not needing to blooper it up. Especially when calling a true angel of the lord.

The brothers watched as she performed the ritual. Smoke shooting forth.

"Where did you get the supplies?"

"Prop department." She moved and took a seat beside Sam. "I wouldn't expect him immediately. The war is rough upstairs."

"And how do you know?"

"We filmed it last week." She sighed stealing Sam's beer. Sam stared at her. Dean smirked. "Sorry." She handed it back.

"Do you do that to, um, Jared?"

"Sometimes. Just to get him to pause for a moment." She grimaced as she swallowed the beer. Dean smiled more.

"You don't like it?"

"Allergic." They both turned to her. Waiting for something.

"I took a sip. Sips don't hurt. Half a bottle. Get me a pen." She sighed back into the couch.

Dean starts when his phone beeps. Then the other two cell phones in the room follow.

**West has a high fever. Might not be in for the rest of week.**

The text read. Dean shakes his head. Poor guy. Sam was rubbing circles on Laura's back.

"Hey you okay?" she looks up. Tears in her eyes.

"I can sympathize. At least he can be there."

"You have kids."

"Yes. And when they were sick I was in London. Couldn't' get there that fast. Yet when I did they were both healthy." Sighing again she moves to the fridge pulling out a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"You can drink that?"

"Malt." She downs half it. "The text probably making the rounds. Filming is going to be delayed." She looked into the bowl. "So you really do all that they do?"

"Yes sister we do." Dean smiled at Laura. Shaking her head she raised a hand to Jensen's bookcase. Then she stopped grabbing a script off a shelf. She tossed it to Dean.

"You should probably read that." She sets down her bottle. "We're a couple of weeks ahead of you."

There came a knock on the door. Dean reached for his gun that isn't there. Discovering something else there instead. The letter.

"Damn." Sam looked from Dean to Laura. Laura who rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey" the person said.

"Hey, so what's the plan?" the girl juggled her supply of clipboards. Scripts and a iPad.

"Um, they want to give everyone an hour break. But then. You need to get dressed in episode 16's wardrobe. They want you and Jared to reshoot scene 10."

"The lightning."

"Yeah. And if we have time…" the girl paused. Staring at the main cast. Drinks sitting on the table. Worried faces. She stuttered. "Well. Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Laura moved back in closing the door.

"I guess work never stops."

"We all worked with the flu same as you. Well kinda." She shrugged. "Just don't go through Castiel's trench coat." She smirked picking up her bottle.

"Why not?" they all startled. Laura backed up.

"Bloody hell." Castiel stood there staring at them. He looked more over at Laura. "Um, because of the tissues." She moved over to take a seat. Yet remained standing. "I think I drank to much."

"You didn't." Dean said standing. "Hey Cas. Thanks for coming."

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"Wait you knew of this." This TV show.

"I was made aware."

"Wow. Trippy." Laura circles Castiel. Castiel glares at her but tilts his head. In curiosity. "You look almost just like him." She moves around and sits in Dean's spot. Sam smiles at her while he reads the script in his hand. Castiel looks to Dean.

"How did you get here?"

"This." Dean handed him the spell. Castiel read it and merely nodded. "So can you do anything?"

"It is an extremely easy spell."

"So you can do it?"

"Of course. Have you learned all that was sought?"

"What?" Dean looked to Sam. Sam set down his script.

"Yeah Cas we did." Sam confirmed. Figuring out the spells purpose. Give the guys an advantage. Learn all you can.

"I haven't." everyone turned to Laura. She looked them all over. Castiel looked at her further. She smiled. Standing up she approached them. Stepping into Castiel's personal space she looked him over. Moving quickly she grabbed the angel and kisses him. Castiel went rigid. Then reciprocated. Laura stepped back after a moment. "Wow. Defiantly better than Misha. But don't tell him that."

"Do you need to learn that lesson from me too?" Dean said hopeful. Laura smiled. Dean came over and kissed her. Twirling her and holding her close. Then let her go slowly. "Who's better?" Laura stuttered whipping a hand across her swollen lips. Castiel glared at Dean. Sam laughed.

"Don't know. Need to check my last multiple choice." She turned to Sam. Sam shrugged. Came over and slowly kissed her. She moved back and smiled. "No wonder she married you. Wow."

"Well?" Dean asked. She smiled. "You're not going to tell me." She winked and stepped to Cas. "No way."

"You don't understand. When you kiss him it's like wind. And kissing Misha well. He can get excited."

"And why would you have to kiss him?" Laura smiled. All knowing.

"You didn't read it. I ain't telling." She looked to Castiel. "I am gathering I can't remember this right?" Castiel nodded.

"Then why did you kiss?" Dean pondered.

"Did you not like it?" Looking at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Well um."

"Tactile memory different from mental. So.." She turned to the angel. Castiel raised his hand to her forehead. Her eyes closed. Going limp. Sam catching her. He moved her to the couch.

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes." He looked to his friends. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Dean stood with purpose. Chugging the last of his beer. Sam looked at all the info around him. Wanting more time. But they had to go. Sam stood beside his brother. Castiel looked to Sam. Reading his mind. Then seeing something else.

"I will take care of it Sam." Sam smiled. Dean looked between the two. Glad that they had their private communication just like himself and his angel. And that it is shared with family.

"Thanks." Castiel touched their foreheads.

R: TV: 4

Castiel walked into the room. The woman had a hand on the small form on the bed. The wires interfering with much wanted touch.

Looking down at the small form he pondered the child's existence, his future. Castiel moves forward brushing his fingers through the child's hair. All better now. Backing away he looks the image over of mother and child. The child's pulse ox stabilizing.

Departing the room.

"Castiel." He stops to face the man who called his name. Turning he looks at the man who represents him in the show. Eyes so full of emotion. Gratitude. Wonder. The man steps toward him. Stopping at the door to look in on his son. Noticing the change. Looking to the angel he smiles. "Thank you." Smiling wider when Castiel tilts his head more. Misha tilting his head in the same manor. Castiel smiles back.

"You're welcome." Then with a flap of wings he is gone. Shaking his head Misha returns to his sons bedside. Angels are watching over him.

THE END

AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry not wishing any harm to West. Just part of the story. Be healthy West.

Live Long & Prosper

Laura Donnelly is my idea for Laura or some nameless wonder. Whatever. Insert your name here.

INSPIRATION for FIC:

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

From tvovermind. Com

Supernatural has also been known for "breaking the fourth" wall and making nods to its own fandom or making fun of itself - such as in the episode "The Monster at the End of This Book" or in "The Real Ghostbusters". Misha reveals that Ben Edlund has come up with an idea for an episode that will have _Supernatural_ "doing a triple gainer over the shark". He says that this will be an entirely new experience in fourth-wall breaking on a television show.

For the next meta episode, it's going to be pretty insane. The brothers have learned that their lives are the blueprints for a series of books and have attended a convention, but now they'll wake up as their real life counterparts – Jared and Jensen – who act on a TV show called _Supernatural_. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Sam woke up as Jared and was married to Genevieve Cortese, who played Ruby on the show? That would likely lead to a big freak-out. Misha Collins also talked about this episode in a prior interview with AOL, so it stands to reason that Castiel might appear in it as well - both as himself and as Misha. This is a bold idea and normally I might be worried, but I've liked most of the meta episodes so far, so I'm willing to give _Supernatural_ - and writer Ben Edlund, who is awesome - a chance.


End file.
